


The Difficulties in Proving Yourself

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush is presented the opportunity to have a good time.  But then he remembers what he's trying to prove for Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difficulties in Proving Yourself

 

He liked to say that he wasn't a sexual deviant.  That he didn't need sex every day to function normally.  Hell, he had gone cold turkey before and he was most certainly capable of doing it now.

 

The problem?  Soundwave.  Simply Soundwave.

 

He had never had someone he wanted so badly hold him off for so long.  Yes, he had given up on people before if they made it clear they were uncomfortable and whatnot.  But Soundwave... 

 

Damn it, he didn't just want to fuck Soundwave for a good time.  He wanted Soundwave.  He wanted to know more about the woman.  He wanted to get closer to her than anyone else.  He wanted to be the only person Soundwave wanted.  He wanted to have a connection with that woman that he had had with no other.  No one except Pixela.  Maybe even more than he had been with her.

 

But despite his noble intentions and true passion for this woman, it was getting hard pursuing her seriously without having to go to others to take care of his needs.

 

He knew it was going to come down to this eventually.  He had still been fooling around with others while he had softly chased after the Communications Manager.  But after these past few years and nothing, he had finally pushed enough where Soundwave gave him the test.  The test to determine whether he really wanted her or not.

 

Simply put, if he really wanted Soundwave and loved her as much as he had confessed to doing so countless times, he wasn't proving it by sleeping around with others.

 

"Mr. Bombrush, it's nice to see you again."

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bombrush turned in his seat to the woman next to him.   Ah... Miss Cullins, he remembered.  They had met at a previous conference between their companies long ago and he had managed to seduce her into bed with him.  In fact, he had done the same every time their companies had meetings like this.

 

"Good to see you are doing well, Miss Cullins.  How have you been?"

 

"Just wonderful.  Got a promotion, served as the maid of honor for my cousin's wedding, and moved to a nice apartment."

 

He laughed. "Well, you certainly sound like you've been having fun."

 

She nodded. She looked around, as if trying to see if anyone else was still there. But the meeting had been over for a while and they were the only two in the room. Once she was certain that they were alone, she turned back to Bombrush, giving a small smirk as she leaned in closer, bending down a bit. He knew she was doing it on purpose so he could get a better view of her bust. Damn, did she have a nice rack... And he knew just how soft they were too. Not to mention that the sex with her was great, considering she knew exactly what pleasured her and what made him feel good too. One of his better partners, if he were being honest.

 

"Yes... But I don't think the fun needs to end with just that."

 

She moved her hand down to his thigh as she leaned forward to whisper sensually in his ear, "It's been a long while, hasn't it, Bombrush?" Her hand moved more up his thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch. "Perhaps we could have a nice little dinner together at your place again?" 

 

Fuck.  He would have been more than happy to take her up on that offer any day.  And having not had it in a while, he would have given her one hell of a night to remember.

 

But as much as his lower half wanted it, he knew he couldn't.  He was still pursuing Soundwave and it would be impossible to win the other over if he still fooled around with others.  He wasn't trying to conquer the other; he was trying to prove his love for her.

 

He gave a soft laugh, gently seizing her hand and pulling it off of his thigh. "As tempting as the offer may be, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

 

"Oh?" That threw off Miss Cullins.  Bombrush had always seduced her into his home and bed after their meetings, "Is tonight not a good night?  Perhaps this weekend?"

 

"I'm afraid I'm off the market, my dear," he said, leaning back into his seat. He had to laugh when he saw the shocked look on her face. "What?"

 

She gave a small laugh, still in a bit of disbelief, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Never would have thought you would ever be the type to get serious."

 

Bombrush shrugged. To be honest, he never thought he would get serious with anyone again after Pixela. But... there he was, avoiding sex to prove to Soundwave that his feelings were genuine. And putting up with his spiked libido and resisting the urge to just grab this woman and have sex with her right then and there. 

 

Miss Cullins gave a defeated sigh and shook her head. "A shame - you were a good partner."

 

He smiled. "Well, thank you, Brenda. You were a fine one yourself."

 

"I'm sure you only think so because you like my breasts."

 

"That and other things and fun talents you had, yes."

 

She laughed to that, letting her arms fall to her sides. Well, this turned out to be a bit of a letdown... It was now time to start hunting around at bars again, though that wasn't something she was going to look forward to. She could only hope she would find someone like Bombrush again, though it seemed very unlikely.

 

"Then I suppose I should wish you a good day, Mister Bombrush," she said, nodding to him.

 

He chuckled and nodded back. "It was good to see you again, Miss Cullins."  

 

Then the woman smiled and turned away, walking out of the room as Bombrush leaned back into his chair, giving a soft huff. That had to have been the first time he had ever turned down on invitation for sex from someone... And it only made it worse since he seriously would have liked to have just pushed her down onto the table and fucked her over it. Damn his high sex drive sometimes... This was a lot harder than he had anticipated, but to prove to Soundwave he was serious, he would do it. 

 

He needed to get to the restroom.  He was too worked up and he needed to cool down a bit.

 

Except that someone intercepted him outside the door.

 

"I didn't think you turned down any woman who would offer."

 

Soundwave.  She never liked to chat for long after these meeting.  She was always working, always making sure everything ran smoothly and proceeded accordingly.  And to have her here in his way while trying to relieve himself was just like a kick to the knees.  Someone up there was messing with him today.

 

But it didn't stop him from grinning and leaning against the doorframe.  "What can I say?  When I said I was serious about you, I was being honest."

 

"Just because you turn down one willing woman doesn't mean you've changed a new leaf."

 

That hurt Bombrush and not just his boner that desperately needed attention.  He wished he could get Soundwave to understand just how _hard_ he was trying to stay true to her.  How many other men and women he had forgone asking for a quickie or a weekend tryst just to prove how much he loved the other.

 

But he knew he couldn't judge her.  Soundwave had no way of knowing.  Most of his trysts were kept between himself and the other person unless they were fine with him boasting about it.  Many preferred to keep it private, especially since many of them were employees at D-Con Enterprises and didn't want to face any consequences for fraternizing with a co-worker, especially one of the heads. 

 

Still, it was a start.  "But I still turned her down when I was in desperate need of...  _attention_."

 

"It's nothing you can't take care of in the bathroom in five minutes with some baby oil and toilet paper." Soundwave huffed as she moved to give the other room to finally get to said bathroom, "You should probably hurry up before someone else comes along and offers to 'help' you out."

 

Oh, now she was just being mean.  "Are you offering to help, Soundwave?"

 

"I'm only warning you should you lose to the temptation of help from another passerby.  You are stubborn, but even the most stubborn man like you can't resist the need of his own cock."

 

"Naughty."

 

"Anyway, I have work to do and so do you, so if you don't mind-"

 

Soundwave was completely unprepared for the kiss on her cheek.  Bombrush let a smile come onto his face before he pulled away and stayed long enough for the flustered look on the other's face before making his way to the bathroom.

 

Primus, that would be worth the cold shoulder he would get the rest of the day.  And if anything, it would give his something to fantasize with while he jerked off.

 

But dear Primus, how long was he going to have to do this, he thought as he entered the bathroom and locked himself in a stall?  If he was to be serious, it would mean a lot more personal time with his hand and lotion.

 

On the other hand, as he opened his fly and pulled out his enraged body part, it would give him plenty of time to think about how he would take her during their first time together.  Clothes off, her white skin wet from sweat after being eaten out beforehand and her thighs stained from all the juices and lubricant he would use to loosen her up?

 

Primus, he couldn't wait for that. 

 

END


End file.
